


Redemption and Boomerangs

by Starlight8303



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Het, Background Relationships, Could Be Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Infinite real name is finn, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Nightclub, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Sonic Forces, Rating May Change, Redemption, Sharing a Bed, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death, Warnings May Change, Work In Progress, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight8303/pseuds/Starlight8303
Summary: Well, shadow did it. He killed Sonic, and most of his friends all of them but one. Sticks the Badger. It's been years now. She stills remember the day of what happened all to well. Why he did it is still unknown to her but, all she knows is that she is going to defeat his alien butt. Well, everyone thinks he did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this short chapter, and if you don't mind tell me what you think about it.

Well, shadow did it. He killed Sonic, and most of his friends all of them but one. Sticks the Badger. It's been years now. She stills remember the day of what happened all to well. Why he did it is still unknown to her but, all she knows is that she is going to defeat his alien butt. Well, at least everyone thinks he did.

She has been running though the jungle looking for him and finds him but before she homing attacks him she realizes that he's not Shadow before think she yells out, "Hey! Who are you?!?" He grows then smiles "Y-You may c-call me Infinite..." He said in pain trying to sound confinite but then he falls over in pain and sticks notices he is bleeding from a wound in his chest. Sticks bandages the wound and takes him to her place. Once there she fixes any other wound he has, then she goes to take off his mask and she sees his face, a black jackal with a white scar over his left eye. Then he begins to wake up and notices his mask is off, "W-Where is m-my m-mask???" She looks at him confused "Why do you need it when your resting?" "T-That's my f-face y-you..." he stopped he was into much to bare at this point he started saying "I-I'm not w-weak." over and over again. Sticks walks over to him and he yells back, "Stay Away from me!" he was in viable pain and he started saying he wasn't weak again. "I need to help you, so just let me do that Infinite. The only reason I'm helping who is because you look like you can fight, and this island needs more fighters and heroes." Sticks said as she continue to walk over to him and tends to his wounds. "W-Why me? Why not your universe's S-Sonic?" he asked still in pain. She frowned then she started crying silently, "H-he's dead, along with the rest." Infinite could tell she was crying, "You knew him didn't you?" Sticks nodded, "He was like my big brother I never had." Infinite knew how she felt, since shadow killed his Jackal squad. "W-who else did he kill?" Sticks finished up tending his wounds, "Knuckles, Tails, and..." Sticks started crying again then he spoke up "I'm guessing he killed your best friend." Sticks nodded yes, "She was the first one I met coming to the village. She was teaching me stuff I didn't know." Infinite sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She sat down by him, "It's okay, it's not your fault." She looks down on the side and mutters "It's mine." Infinite looks at her, "It's not your fault..." he stop because he didn't know her name. "Sticks." She said telling him her name. "Okay, It's not your fault Sticks. You didn't make Shadow do what he did." Sticks hugged him, "Thank you, just don't turn out to be a robot or alien." Infinite didn't hug her back, "Don't worry I'm not any of those. I'm just a jackal." Sticks stopped hugging him, "You need more rest, I'll be on lookout for anything." Sticks said as she walked outside. Infinite fell asleep to the sound to people screaming, growling, and fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

\--One week later--  
Infinite has been healing up fine since Sticks helped him, he has been wondering about this universe and everything about this place. "So Sticks, dose this universe have Chaos Emeralds?" Infinite has been wondering about this for awhile now. Sticks looked at him confused, "Are they like the Chaos Crystals?" "Chaos Crystals?" Infinite asked, "What are those?" Sticks got excited and told him about the legend of seven powerful crystals and allowed the user immense power but they were lost to the sands of time. "So there extacilty like the Chaos Emeralds but lost." "I guess so, but I'm pretty sure the local alien has one." The local alien, Sticks' nickname for Shadow. "So, what's the plan for today?" Infinite asked since he didn't know and they usally done something different every day so far. "We're going to the beach!" "Why?" "To make sure the alien hasn't abducted any sea life." "Okay, Sticks." The both of them ran to the beach, Infinite was floating in the ocean, looking up at the sun waiting for Sticks to pop up out of the water since she dived into it. He couldn't up but to use this time to think, thinking about her a Badger, a crazy, conspiracy theorist, who is scared of her known shadow, why can't he stop thinking about her. What was it about her, she was pranoried but genius, she hates robots but most of her friends are one, she hates tv but she was a news caster, heck she even had her own conspiracy theory radio show. Then he was splashed in the face with salt water, the only thing above the water now is head. Sticks came back up from the depths of the ocean. "Hey, Sticks." Sticks smiled "Good job looking out for UFOs and Dr. Eggman." That's what Sticks asked him to do that. "N-no problem." He cursed at himself for stuttering before returning his attention to the Sticks in next to him. "So, what do we do now?" Sticks notices that's the sun is setting, and remember something Sonic and Amy used to do, "How about a walk on a beach... to make sure no other aliens is there." Sticks add on at the last second. Infinite blushed, "Yeah, let's do that." They both got out of the water and took a long walk on the beach and Sticks held Infinite hand and started blushing. "So, how different is your universe compared to this universe." Sticks asks him because she couldn't think of anything else to talk about with him. "Let's see, Dr. Eggman is a tyrannical ruler, who test his evil plans on animals he kidnaps from there homes." Sticks looks at him shocked, "Sonic keeps forgiving villains and they keep coming back to take over-" Sticks cut him off, "What the heck, he sounds like that emo eggman from the other dimension but eviler." Infinite smirks then adds, "And fatter." Sticks looks at him, "Let me guess he looks like a beach ball." Infinite laughs, "He exactly looks like that." They both laugh at this. They walk home after the sunset. They ended up making walking on the beach a tradition.


	3. Chapter 3

\--The three days later--  
Sticks couldn't stop thinking about him, she couldn't stop why couldn't she? She decided to confront him about it, "Hey, Infinite!!" Infinite walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his wast and head, "What, Sticks?" "Why haven't I been able to think about anything else besides you?!!?" Sticks yelled, "Why does my face turn red when I look or thinks about you?!?! Why do I even dream about you when I take a nap!?!" Sticks and Infinite faces is as red as strawberries. "I've been wondering about why I can't stop thinking about you, too." Infinite manged to spit out. "What was that mind control thing Amy told me about I think it was it name, I think it was a crush?" Infinite looked at her confused, "A crush? That isn't mind control, that's l..." Infinite stopped. "Anyway, I like you. Just get out of my head." He laughed a bit, "Only if you do the same." Sticks nodded yes and bopped his nose, "Why did you do that?" "Because Amy did the same thing with Sonic before." Sticks said then she stuck her tongue out. "Okay, Sticksy. So, what's the plan for today?" Infinite said teasing her. "I'm taking you to the only restaurant in the near by village, Meh Burger." Infinite looked at her kinda worried, "I don't think that's a good idea, they won't like me." Sticks looked at him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, some of them hates me still because of my great-great grandfather the founder of the village but most of them don't care even through I save the village every week." Infinite smiled at this, "As long if there a nightclub then I don't care." Sticks gave a nervous laugh she hasn't told any one that she works at one of the most popular nightclubs on the island along with a bat named Rouge but as a bouncer, "Good thing there is one in the village. Why do you ask?" "Just because I remember going to them with my squad." "Really, I used to go to them with my best friend Amy and her friends Zoey, Perci and Staci." "Did you like going?" Infinite asked this since he thought after there walk on the beach they always do he could take her clubbing, "I do like going, but now I actually work there." She told him because he was going to find out sooner or later, "I'm one of the bouncers . I only took the job since the village started making me pay taxes and I didn't have a job." Infinite was little bit shocked at this, "Wait, the village were going to is forcing you to pay taxes even thought you don't even work there?" "Yeah, I have never trusted them or the court room. It was pay taxes, go to jail, or hire a lawyer even thought there's only one in the village." Infinite was mad about this, "Oh, really. If I knew were the mayor of this village is, I would beat him up for doing this to you." Sticks smiled, "Don't worry about it, I'm gathering evidence about him to revile the truth about him as we speak." Infinite smirked at what she said, "So Sticksy, what are you going to do with this evidence once you got it? How are you going to revile it?" "I tell and show every one on my radio show and I got a spot on Comedy Chimp's late night show to tell the people who don't listen to my radio show." Infinite was kinda surprised she thought this far ahead, Sticks turned around to grab the boomerang and freaks out jumps into Infinite's arms who is now holding her bridal style and he grabs her lucky boomerang for her and gives it to her after setting her down on the ground. They head out to Meh Burger and Zoey notices Sticks and Infinite and Starts talking to them, "Hey, Sticks did you hear the news?" Zoey asks her super happy. "Uh, no. What's the news?" Zoey at this point is jumping up and looks like she is going to burst from too much happiness, "Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tails isn't dead like everybody thought they just off the island for a little bit!" Sticks was excited her friends are alive after all but apart of her felt like they might be mad at her for making a new friend but otherwise she was over the moon. Infinite on the other-hand was worried that they would hate him and he would lose Sticks, but he'll try to get on their nice side. Zoey then notices the black and white jackal, "Oh, hello. My name is Zoey." She holds out her hand and Infinite shakes it, he is still regretting not wearing his mask but Sticks said that the village folk would freak out, "My name is Infinite-" Zoey stopped him right there, "No, what's your real name?" Sticks steps into this conversion and says to Zoey "He really hates his real name so he doesn't use it." and Zoey says, "Just like Tails." then Sticks tells her yes and Zoey takes them to Meh Burger and after while they could go to the nightclub since Sticks had the night off but she didn't say anything about it to them. All of them went and had fun.


	4. Chapter 4

\--The morning after--  
Infinite's head was pounding, he woke up because someone was knocking on the door, then he realized he wasn't in his bed. He turned to lay on is other side and he seen Sticks sleeping. He stayed quiet unlike the person who is now pounding on the door. He rarely seen her full on sleep, sure she usually took the quick cat nap but almost never sleep like this. She looked cute, Infinite almost fell asleep again but then he heard the door break he didn't want to deal with this right now. Then Sticks woke up and almost hit Infinite but he wisher to her "Sticks, it's me I woke up her and I think I heard someone breaking in and I haven't heard anything else since then." he said with a few cute jackal noises in between his words. Then the both of them fell asleep again. Sonic walked in and yelled "Wake up, sleepyhead!" loudly, "W-what?" Sticks said tried but sitting up while Infinite sat up and said, "What the heck?" Sonic started laughing and took a picture of them and sent it to the rest of the team while running outside Sticks's burrow. Infinite could hear the conversion between Sonic and who guess was Amy, "Well that's one way to make an impression, also Sonic stop breaking into people houses!" "Well sorry hon, but Sticks wouldn't answer the door but now we know why." Sticks got up and dressed while Infinite went to the restroom and they decided to head over to Amy's to meet everyone proper. They ran over to Amy's and Infinite met Amy. Amy walked over to him, "So, this is the guy Sonic is talking about?" "Yes, my name is Infinite. Nice to meet you." he held out his hand and Amy shook it. Then the rest of the team walks, and Infinite introduce him self, he still Self-consciousness of with out his mask. Sonic decided for the team besides Sticks and Infinite to talk out side and when they came back inside sonic said something Infinite thought was crazy "Sticks, we thought you was crazy and hated cute and pretty stuff but, how come you got the world's most handsome boyfriend?" Infinite looked confused, "Wait, you guys found me attractive?" Sonic said "You're like super hot." Tails said "You're like a ten." Knuckles said "Yes." and Amy said "Yep." Infinite paused for a second, "But... why would you be attracted to trash though?" Everyone but him and Sticks laughed. Sticks held his hand, Amy was the first to stop laughing "Good joke, Infinite." Infinite rubbed the back of his neck, "I wasn't joking." Amy smiled at this "Don't worry I run a self-image improvement class once a week and all of you are going to join." The rest of the team stopped laughing, and infinite said "What now?" "Don't worry about it, it's just Amy doing her thing." Tails tells him. "Okay." Infinite soon figure out things about the team, like how everyone let's Sonic think his the fastest because of his giant ego, Knuckles isn't very smart, Amy is crazy with being politically correct but she has a short temper and Tails is the straight man in the group. Sonic challenged him to a race and Infinite lets him win, since Infinite and Sticks are both faster then Sonic but Sonic doesn't know. Knuckles on the other-hand is way stronger then Infinite but he doesn't care. The team invited Infinite to movie night and he said sure because he had nothing else to do. Sticks kept making theories about the movie they were watching most of them were crazy but a few made since, Knuckles kept thinking he was watching something else and Amy and Sonic kept fighting about the rightness about the main character. Infinite was just listening to Sticks since he seen this movie before. After the the movie, Infinite and Sticks walked home on the beach and they started talking. "...I'm sure the main character is a snake man in a disguise." "That would make the movie better." "Yes, so do you believe me?" Infinite nodded his head yes, "Hey Infinite, do you want to go swimming?" she ask while pointing to the ocean, "We still have time before sun down so, yeah not?" Now, they been swimming for awhile now. Infinite has been looking up at the sky while thinking about everything that have happened so far and about his home dimension. Sticks swam to him, "You okay?" Infinite looked at her and sighed "I'm okay, I'm just homesick-" Sticks cut him off "Homesick? Are you sick of my home?" Why-" Infinite cut her off, "No sticks, I'm not sick of your home, I love your home. I just miss where I used to live." Sticks looked blankly at him til she realized what he meant by homesick, "Oh, I knew that feeling then I made my burrow and I haven't felt that way for along time now!" Infinite smiled at her, she is trying to cheer him up, doing a bad job at it but still trying. "Have you seen anything that reminds you of home?" Infinite frowned, "No, almost nothing is the same." "Almost?" "Some things are smiler but most things aren't, I just have to get use to it." "So, do you want to help me watch for ufos, tonight or not?" "Sure, Sticksy." Sticks deceiced to ask him something "Why do you have two different colored eyes?" "Because I have heterochromia-" Sticks cut him off "Heterochromia? Is that a cruse? Are you cruse? Will the cruse pass on to me? Why are you cursed? How do you cure this-" Infinite stopped her again "No, heterochromia is a fancy word for being born with to different colored eyes." "Oh, good. I didn't want to be cursed." "How come I haven't seen anyone get online?" Sticks looked at him confused "On line, what is that?" Infinite looked at her, "Online, the internet-" Sticks cut him off, "Oh, you mean what Tails and Dr. Eggman uses? Dr. Eggman pays for it while Tails high jacked so he didn't have to pay for it." "How much is it? Why won't Tails pay for it?" Sticks took a second to remember what Tails said how much it was, "I think you had to pay per gigabyte." Infinite was kinda shocked by this, "Per gigabyte? To get good service it would cost thousands of dollars per hour. No wonder not a lot of people use it here." "I don't care to much about it. It gets people outside more because they have nothing else to do." Later they were on the beach, laying in the sand, looking up at the night sky.


End file.
